And Then There Were Two
by xocaroline
Summary: Oneshot. No Summary. Just read and review! Rated K for language.


_So, for those of you who know, I'm writing Protection, currently, with Unexpected Reunions here and there. But, I just started writing, and this is what happened. _

**Disclaimer**: I claim…nothing!

* * *

"NO! NO DAMNIT. DON'T LEAVE ME!" He screamed, lunging for the hospital bed, as there was a loud, single sound throughout the white, bland room. He grabbed the lifeless hand, and sobbed, sliding to the floor. He felt a pair of strong arms come behind him, and gently pry him away from her dead body. He cried out, reaching for her.

"NO!" He screamed, watching as the nurse started to gently disconnect the wires, and monitors attached to the girl.

"Come on, we need to get him out of here…" A soft, maternal voice said, gently putting her hand on the boy, as he collapsed in the arms around him.

"She can't be gone. She just…can't be. No, it's not possible!" He cried, breaking down. How was he supposed to break it to her best friend, and his best friend, who were in the waiting room, knowing that she had been hanging on by a thread for the last two weeks. He sank into the nearest chair in the hallway, remembering the day she had told him.

_FLASHBACK:  
__6 months ago_

_She gripped his hand, tightly as she looked into his eyes "I…have to tell you something…" She whispered, hoping he knew this was serious…more than serious, if that was possible. Knowing she needed his attention, he looked over at her, his smile fading as he saw her serious expression, her eyes filling with tears._

"Babe? What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, sighing as she broke into sobs.

"I went…to the doctors…yesterday…and…they had to do tests…" She sobbed, and he winced, not liking where this was going.

"And…and they said…I…" She cried into his chest, and slowly picked her head up, looking at him. "I'm dying…" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

He felt his heart skip a beat. She was…dying? It…no. Not his girlfriend. Not her. No. It wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. He wouldn't let it happen…

"Are…they sure?" He said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear, wiping her face off with his thumb, and then kissing her forehead.

"They're positive. I have…eight months…" She whispered, looking up at him.  


_END FLASHBACK_

He broke down, again, standing up and walking into the waiting room, meeting the anxious eyes that looked at him. Her best friend knew instantly, and stood up, walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. Numb to the world at this point, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, letting her cry into his chest. Silently, his best friend walked over and patted him on the back, his way of support. After a few minutes, he gently pulled the girl in front of him away, not wanting to be around people. He quickly said his goodbyes, and left the hospital.  
Slowly, he proceeded across the parking lot, sniffling. He unlocked his red Mercedes, the car where so many things had happened between the two of them. She had helped him pick it out, for firsts. Then, they had their first kiss, he had asked her out…and then they had gone all the way together, two months before she told him her diagnosis. She had told him she was pregnant, and he had rushed her to the hospital when her water broke. All in the red Mercedes, which held all the memories they had ever made were contained in the car. Quickly, he opened the door, and sat in the plush leather seat, shutting the door, and sticking the key in the ignition. Without turning it, he let his hand linger there as he remembered that one night…that one night that had changed both of their lives.

_FLASHBACK:_

_2 years ago_

_She reached over and took his hand, her face sincere. "Baby? I need…need to tell you something." She whispered, smiling a little as he turned his attention to her._

"What is it?" He asked, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I…I'm late…" She said, quietly, looking down, then back up at him. He furrowed his brow in confusion, and then it hit him. She was late_. He bit his lip, remembering that it had only been two weeks…He quickly looked over at her._

"Have you taken a test, been to the doctor?" He asked, genuinely concerned. She nodded in confirmation.

"I've been to both. And…they both told me the same thing…" She took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach "I'm pregnant…" She whispered, watching his expression change from hopeful to ecstatic as he kissed her, and pulled her close to him.

"I love you. I love you, I love you." He said, holding her tightly against him.

_END FLASHBACK_

Quickly, he started the car, knowing he needed to get home. He drove the too-familiar streets of downtown Albuquerque, pulling up to his apartment complex in just a few short minutes. As he went to get out, he noticed something bright orange, sticking out of the glove compartment. His breath hitched in his throat as he pulled the glove compartment open, and bit back tears as he saw her handwriting. Carefully, he slid open the envelope and pulled out its contents, a single tear falling down his cheek as he saw their first picture together, from junior prom, right after they had started dating. Slowly, he thumbed through the pictures. One from junior prom, a picture of the two of them in the car, a sonogram picture, a picture of the two of them with their baby, a picture of the three of them, just a few weeks ago, before she slipped into a coma. Finally, a picture of the two of them from kindergarten, which tore at his heart. He started to sob, as he pulled out the letter, written in her most elegant script, tainted with her perfume, the one she knew he loved. Slowly, he unfolded it and read it, crying out as he did so. He pressed it to his heart and looked at the sky, swallowing, hard.  
After regaining his composure, he slowly got out of the car, taking the envelope with him. He unlocked the front door, and left the letter at the front table. Slowly, he closed the door and took off his coat, hanging it in the closet. He heard footsteps and turned around to see their next-door neighbor, who had been babysitting. He slowly pulled out a set of 10s, and handed them to her. She shook her head and folded his hand over it, quietly leaving. There was sudden static through the baby monitor and then heard a cry, so familiar.

"Dada!" The female voice called.

"I'm coming, baby." He called up the stairs. Slowly, he went up the stairs, his daughter being the only reason for him still living now.

"Dada." The little girl smiled, her brown hair glinting in the sunlight as she saw her father at the door. He stopped at the doorway, sighing at the mirror reflection she was of her mother.

"Hey, baby girl…" He whispered, walking over and swinging the little girl into his arms, kissing the side of her head.

"Mama?" She said, frowning. He slowly shook his head, and as if she understood, she wrapped her hands in her daddy's head of curls, and put her head on his shoulder. He sniffed, holding back his tears.

For he, Chad Danforth had just lost the love of his life.

Taylor McKessie.

* * *

_-sniff- I almost cried while I was writing this. I'm not going to keep going with it, soooorry, but I just felt like doing this. I've never done a Chaylor. But, I like this one. :]  
Give me reviews! :D Desperate cry for attention, duh. _

_xo Caroline_


End file.
